fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reinhard Heydrich
|-|Prince of Destruction = |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura = |-|Kajiri Kamui Kagura: Throne archieve = Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 5-B | 1-A Name: Reinhard Tristan Eugen Heydrich, Heydrich-Kyo, Mephistopheles, Valhalla King, the Lord of the Fifth Universe of Gold, Satan, The Golden Beast, Kemono-Dono, Prince of Destruction Origin: Dies Irae, Kajiri Kamui Kagura Gender: Male Age: 102 (although time is irrelevant to his existence) Classification: Longinus Dreizehn Orden, Lieutenant-General | Hadou God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Abilities, Souls Manipulation, Reality Manipulation (he is an independent universe), Handling / Conceptual Attacks Manipulation / Dimensional Attack, Acausality, Precognition, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 7, can only be killed by a superior force), Regeneration (type 7), Telepathy, Life and Death Manipulation , of Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Manipulation of Space-Time, Manipulation of Matter and Energy, Intangibility, Resistencia (completely immune to any force that opposes that is not matched to it), Magician, Magic, Manipulation Morale and loyalty, Extrasensory Perception (Gives cosmic consciousness), Aura (Charisma is overwhelming to the point that it is able to manipulate the minds of people through a few words), Light Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Heat and electricity for example) Emotion Manipulation, Transportation, Invisibility Control, Non-existence manipulation, Chain manipulation, Vampirism, Telekinetic Attacks, Willpower (It is so monstrous that it terrifies his opponents) | The same but with increased Divinity, Regeneration (Type 9), Immortality (Type 9), Transcendence (Metaphysical existence, Conceptual and Abstract) Attack Potency: Unknown possibly Planet level, Attacks Ignores Durability | Hyperverse level+ Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ close to Infinite if he gets serious | Irrelevant, everything related to movement or change is indifferent Durability: Unknown, but he was never injured, he ignores physical damage, as well as the concept of injury. | Hyperverse Level+, Mercurius as his host (look below on the "Self-Destruction Factor" paragraph), ignored the collapse of causality at the level of existence of the "throne", despite the fact that he was part of the cycle of Mercurius and the world and in theory, should have been erased from all planes of existence at the same time. Range: Several Kilometers to Universal | Hyperversal+ Standard Equipment: '''His Holy Relic : Longinuslanze Testament '''Intelligence: High unrivaled leader, tactical and inhuman charisma | Inherent Omniscience Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Longinus Dreizehn Orden - an organizations formed in the shadow of Nazi Germany, which used the supernatural forces that combine science and magic. Each of the 13 military capabilities are comparable with the industrialized countries. With the astrology of each member of the Order a rune is giving spiritual and divine protection formed black round table, which uses the expression Major Arcana. *Obsidian Round Table - A magical blessing, which includes an expression of astrology runes named "Major Arcana" vested the members of the Order. Each member of the Order has the individual astrological pattern (constellation), which gives them the proper divine protection. Die Ewigkeit - a magic formula, created by God Mercurius , which allows its users to convert the soul by virtue of this person. *'Ahnenerbe' (Holy Relic). A Holy Relic is a weapon or artifact, which is a concept implemented by Mercurius, the core of which is powered by spiritual techniques. These artifacts have nothing to do with the relics of any religion or spirituality, they are the manifestation of thoughts and feelings of people. No matter what it is, faith, profound hatred or resentment, love, or a curse, if something has a huge amount of concentration in a single object, it eventually will be called one's "holy relic". After binding a contract, the knight of the soul is assimilated with the relic forming the strongest spiritual connection, and it is almost impossible to break. After this, control of the relic is a very complex process, a normal person cannot even master the first level of Ewigkeit. **Manipulation of Souls - To absorb the souls of the dead, each soul is absorbed in proportion to increase all of the characteristics of the user. It also allows the ability to resist or ignore them (if the gap is too large in quantity). **Spiritual Armor - Apostle's Relics are surrounded by spiritual armor that protects them from passively any impacts. The strength of the armor depends directly on the number of souls. 1000 souls to withstand nuclear attacks without receiving any damage. Reinhard has millions of souls, more than the total number of people that participated in World War II by Nazi Germany. They are so numerous that they can fill the universe if they are released, with the strongest members of his army having the concepts of universal superior force. The defense and resistance of Reinhard is so strong that even when it's not fully formed, he can break Holy Relics just by touching them. **ESP - Die Ewigkeit users feel the soul at very large distances and see them in different color spectra. **Regeneration - The loss of the body is nothing for the Holy Relic of the Apostle, since they can instantly recover their body from the spiritual nature, even if nothing remains from the body. Spiritual wounds of some complexity (ruptured internal organs, severed limbs, crushed head) also heal within hours. As the apostle associates with his relic, he can only be killed by his repository of souls being destroyed i.e. its relic. Levels of die Ewigkeit: *'Assiah' - the first level of the formula characteristic that indicates that the Holy Relic has merged with the soul of the owner. For example, in the case of Ren and his guillotine, it means "the ability to cut things without physical contact." The characteristics of the physical prowess is considerably higher than ordinary people, but this type is still very limited in its use, because if the owner doesn't ascend to the second level of the Ewigkeit formula the Holy Relic will devour his soul killing him in the process. *'Yetzirah' - the second level of the formula, allowing to create a holy relic. Formation also makes the Apostle a superhuman with at least supersonic speed. Reinhard's Relic is named Longinuslanze Testament. *'Briah' - the third level of this formula, which allows a person to turn their deepest desire into a law of reality. The desire is so strong that they ignore the surrounding reality (physical rules of the universe) and embodies the reality of any, even the absurd things. Briah requires a fanatical faith in something. It creates its own conceptual effect, and the user exists outside of the laws of the universe. It will work, even if it contradicts the rules of the universe, logic and common sense, because in fact it is another world, and there are other rules. Example: All members of the LDO are immune to any poison, no matter what type and origin, but when the effect of the poison comes from a Briah, then this will work, or if the character can move beyond the temporal flow , a Briah with the ability to stop time will stop it anyway, if the concept of stopping It will be stronger. This is a "cocoon" which may have a chance to beome an Atziluth. It is divided into two types: *# Hadou - A Briah which creates an alternative world in the surrounding area of the Apostle. It is also called the Royal Path. *# Gudou - A Briah which creates an alternative world in the own body of the Apostle. It is named as the Truth Seeking Path. It has a higher duration than a Hadou-type. A Gudou-type Briah can be permanently active for several hours, after which one needs a little break. Chant Yetzirah - Vere filius Dei erat iste Longinuslanze Testament Longinuslanze Testament - (Covenant - The Holy Spear of Destiny): The Holy Spear of Destiny, the most powerful Holy Relic that could only be wielded by the most charismatic person in the universe, whose charisma and leadership qualities can not be reproached or surpassed. Because of this, it can only be wielded by Reinhard. *Stroke of Fate - Longinuslanze is a conceptual weapon, a spear as fast as albedo (the spear is always faster than the target, with whatever speed the target moves), as well as the inevitable as Rubedo (infinite range and never misses) and also kills everything (erases the existence of), like Nigredo . In addition, it is burning soul and mind. "The impending destructive gold, the holy spear". *Spiritual Power - The Lance is so strong that just by looking at him, the soul of the beholder will be permanently burned mind erased, and the existence of them collapses. Also, anyone who takes it, except Reinhard will be erased from reality. Even Ren. *Stigma - In combat, Reinhard can curse his opponents, which automatically classifies their souls to his Legion of the Dead, making them part of Gladsheimr and himself. They will be his army and will fight forever in the halls of Valhalla glorified for an eternity. In addition, each of them can devour souls and become stronger. The concept of death doesn't exist for them and they will be reborn forever as long as Reinhard is alive. *Negation - the Holy Light of the Spear of Destiny. Reinhard passively denies any form of superpowers, a special ability, barriers or anything else. Superhuman Charisma - Reinhard is inhumanly charismatic, even Mercurius calls him the most charismatic person in the world. During the fall of Berlin, when he began to speak, in every corner of the city people stopped fighting, the children stopped crying, attempted to commit suicide, and when he finished his speech, 200 thousand people inspired by his speech, at one point commited suicide and came under his command. |-|Gladsheimr = |-|Isaac = Gladsheimr-Gullinkambi fünfte Weltall - (Apoptosis - The fifth Universe of Gold ): Reinhard's Briah , a Hadou type. Castle Wolfsburg, Valhalla, Fifth universe. It is build on the basis of his philosophy of Memento Mori and desire - "I love everything." Because love is equivalent to destruction for Reinhard, it forms a huge castle Bria (big city, likely) that devours the souls of the dead, turning them into legionaries, giving the dying moments of their experience in hell. Eternal battle, eternal destruction and creation. Ones Gladsheimr is activated, it can absorb the souls of 800 thousand people in an instant, even at the peak of power Briah Reinhard. *Legion Reincarnation - The main ability of Gladsheimr. The ability to add souls to the castle and making them part of Reinhard's body, respectively. Every Legionnaire is a part of Reinhard, has no concept of death, no matter what way he would be killed, he will rise again eternally. If the battle takes place in the castle, everyone that's killed, or destroyed (this applies to weapons as well) Reinhard will restore them immediately as his Briah is in a constant state of creation and destruction. The most skilled Legionnaires of Reinhard are named "Longinus Dreizehn Orden" or "The Obsidian Round Table" **Tubal Cain - An immortal monster that can degrade any matter, both physical and intangible. Later on he became a part of Zarathustra's (Ren's) Legion. **Kristoff Lohengrin - The Divine Vessel. The guardian of the true body of Reinhard. He can throw the Longinuslanze Testament from a cross coming out of his body from but he cannot touch it. **Kaziklu Bey - The crazed vampire. He is able to suck the energy out of any environment, organics, inorganics, tangible and intangible things. **Walküre - Walküre (or Valkyria) is able to transform her body into lightning. Later on she became a part of Zarathustra's Legion. **Deus Ex Machina - Machina is able to erase matter / the concept of existence. Later on he became a part of Zarathustra's Legion. **Leonhart August - The youngest member of the L.D.O. She can transform her body into fire. Later on he became a part of Zarathustra's Legion. **Malleus Maleficarum - A witch that controls shadows. **Sonnenkind - Her Pseudo-Atziluth unleashes Gladsheimr into the world and boosts Reinhard to Atziluth level. **Samiel Zentaur - The Scarlet Rubedo is able to send the enemy into another dimension. **Babylon Magdalene - Controls Tubal Cain through soul manipulation. **Rot Spinne - Not much is known about him except his Yetzirah named "Sieg Heil Viktoria" which is a web that can cut even steel. **Hróðvitnir - A madman that with his Briah, Niflheimr Fenriswolf, can be conceptually faster than its rival. **Georgius - Georgius can destroy any superpower in his vicinity and make even the strongest superhumans into mere mortals. Later on he became a part of Zarathustra's Legion. **+ The whole German army participated in the Second World + hundreds of thousands of souls of ordinary people. *'Sonnenkind' - Gladsheimr "lives" and it is managed by Isaac, it will automatically and without the knowledge of Reinhard attack the enemy and defend Heydrich itself. Each weapon causes both physical and spiritual damage, is restored once destroyed and have infintive ammo. **Messerschmitts - Heydrich gets the abilities of everyone in his Legion. For example if Reinhard absorbed a pilot of the aircraft he will receive his skills and the plane itself. The first Sonnenkind (Isaac) can cause Messerschmidt. **Erecting Walls of Skull - Erection of the cranial walls that prevent the enemy to move. **Skeletal Hands - The hands of huge skeletons that the volumetric tissue of them divides and attacks the enemy. It can also appear anywhere, even beyond the castle. **Minefields - Minefields. **Head Skeletons - The heads of the skeletons, which are emitted from Reinhard's Longinuslanze Testament. **SS Panzer Division Hohenstaufen - More than 100 tank division Hoenshtaufen. **Panzerfaust - More than 100 anti-tank rocket launchers named Panzerfaust. *Valhalla Fifth Universe - The Castle Wewelsburg is not part of the multiverse. If desired, Reinhard could simply dematerialize it and it will cease to exist for the rest of the world. Chant Dieser Mann wohnte in den Gruften, und niemand konnte ihm keine mehr, nicht sogar mit einer Kette, binden. Er riss die Katten auseinander und brach die Eisen auf seinen Füßen. Niemand war stark genug, um ihn zu unterwerfen. Dann fragte ihn Jesus. Was ist Ihr Name? Es ist eine dumme Frage. Ich antwortete. Mein Name ist Legion- Briah- Gladsheimr-Gullinkambi fünfte Weltall Taikyoku / Taiji (Atziluth) - the beginning of all things great (initial) margin, higher principle, the beginning of all beginnings (the principle of covering all potential entities, including space and time, to release the forces of yin and yang. All who have reached Atziluth have Taikyoku. Atziluth is the emanation of the spirit which goes beyond the logical framework, representing a cosmic law, which repaints the reality for themselves, in accordance with the desire of the essence, bypassing any obstacles because Atziluth is primary in relation to any form of existence, revealing a primary light " The Creator Himself accomplishes everything, and everything that happens in it - it's just his actions. " *Atman - Atman is eternal, unchanging spiritual essence, which determines the strength of the spiritual power of the spirit, and thus force him Taikyoku. Only from this indicator it depends on the power of the essence, as the scale of their presentation abilities no matter what no effect. Atman, in principle, can not be adequately captured by the verbal knowledge and logic, it does not work the principle that more complex and powerful in terms of logic might be stronger in reality. *Transcendence - beings who reached Taikyoku are transcendent in relation to any form of existence, Manipulation of information, Transdualnost, Manipulating time as a in itself, regardless of its complexity , all of their limits, it is even more powerful Taikyoku users, as well as the full-unlimited . *Paramount - Taikyoku is origin of all things and phenomena, so, regardless of the impact created in tangible, intangible, spiritual, mental, logical, verbal form, nothing can affect them, and how you can resist their influence, to oppose their law, It is required to possess an equivalent concept that allows one to enter the playing field with the Atziluth/Taikyoku user *Universe - everyone who has reached Atziluth is a walking universe/multiverse; atoms, spirits, planets, stars, the concept of existence, non-existence of all this, is the all-encompassing divine reality, each of which a Hadou / Gudou god / Legionnaire embodies. A drop of their blood weighs as much as the heavenly bodies. The very size thus does not depend on the physical dimensions, but it does depend a little to the physical point of view of the universe. If there is a more powerful Atman (manifestation of the spirit), it will actually be much "deeper and longer" than the others, and the universe will physically become larger to an arbitrary (any) number of times. *Kamunagara - Atziluth Projection. Something like Stand. It embodies the nature of God, but inside is a different universe. **Lion - Kamunagara of Reinhard, a huge beast that coils around the cosmos. It looks like a lion. *Hadou God- the state of the Royal Road, the spirit that tends to a constant, unlimited expansion, no matter how great or small was not the world, Hadou floods the whole of existence. Because of this, before the Fifth Heaven (Marie) two Hadou deities could not co-exist as they just didn't have enough space for them to co-exist. Heilige Arche - Goldene Eihwaz Swastika - An Atziluth developed by Mercurius, a large-scale ritual that requires a huge number of victims and a lot of very powerful holy relics. This allows Reinhard's Briah to rise to Atziluth and become a Hadou God. The ongoing support of Theresia and Isaac allows it to gradually build up its capacity. Chant Auferstehn, ja auferstehn, wirst du, Mein Staub, nach kurzer Ruh. Unsterblich Leben wird, der dich rief, dir geben! Wieder aufzublühn wirst du gesät! Der Herr der Ernte geht und sammelt Garben Uns ein, die starben. O glaube, mein Herz, o glaube. Es geht dir nichts verloren! Dein ist, dein, was du gesehnt. Dein, was du geliebt, was du gestritten! O glaube, : du wardst nicht umsonst geboren! Hast nicht umsonst gelebt, gelitten! Was entstanden ist, das muß vergehen. Was vergangen, auferstehen! Hör auf zu beben! Bereite dich zu leben! O Schmerz! du Alldurchdringer! Dir bin, o Tod! du Allbezwinger, ich entrungen! Nun bist du bezwungen! Atziluth―― "Heilige Arche――Goldene Eihwaz Swastika" Self-destruction Factor (Apoptosis) - If a Hadou God has a contradiction, or he tends to seek death in his world, an apoptosis is born, which will be the God's "cancer cell" that carries his self-destructive wishes. In the battle of the God and his Hadou apoptosis, the power of the later will always be equal to the power of the God. The attack of the Hadou Apoptosis against his Hadou God will always be effective. When a Hadou God and his "cancer cell" converge in combat, they will kill each other (often this is not enough, because the death in any form by itself means a little to them, so they will not die until they break / rewrite their law) . Reinhard is a cancerous cell towards Suigin (Mercurius) , although such monstrous power is difficult for Reinhard, he literally laughs at it in itself. Du-sollst Dies irae - (Pour forth from the chaos - Day of Wrath) The Atziluth of Reinhard, the Day of Wrath. The Gates of Valhalla will open, all things will be "locked" to Reinhard, each being released to the Day of Wrath, automatically enters the Legion Reinhard and turns into a Pseudo-God (Legionnaire) his army. The essence of Hadou - unlimited expansion, each Hadou God seeks to expand until all things are flood the whole world, and all that is there. Therefore, the Day of Wrath fall in general all creatures. Reinhard can use all your (and their) capacity, but at the meta level. All members of the Legion are released as a huge army and their strength is increased to the level of Reinhard. This is both its strength and its only weakness, because he needs his army to show its full Taikyoku power as without an army, it is impossible. *Samiel Zentaur - The Pseudo-God Samiel (Eleonore Von Wittenburg) has enough firepower to mutually extinguish Mercurius's ability "Sequere Naturam". She can also attack any target ignoring the concept of scale, hitting them without exception. *Deus Ex Machina - Goetz (Michael Wittman) as one of the strongest Pseudo-God is able to instantly erase the scale effects such as gravity anomaly as he did against the hypercosmic ability of Mercurius "Dura Lex Sed Lex". *Hróðvitnir - Wolfgang Schreiber. He has the ability to be conceptually faster than anyone, even if the opponent is beyond the concept of speed, time and space of any complexity. Chant Dies irae, dies illa, solvet saeclum in favilla. Teste David cum Sybilla. Quantus tremor est futurus, Quando judex est venturus, Cuncta stricte discussurus. Tube, mirum spargens sonum Per sepulcra regionum, Coget omnes ante thronum. Lacrimosa dies illa, Qua resurget ex favilla Judicandus homo reus Huic ergo parce, Deus. Pie Jesu Domine, dona eis requiem. Amen. Atziluth―― "Du-sollst――Dies Irae" |-|Legion Reincarnation = |-|Du-sollst―Dies irae = Key: Apostle / Pre-Atziluth | Hadou God / Post-Atziluth ''' Gallery Reinhard.Tristan.Eugen.Heydrich.full.259707.jpg c20120502_diesirae_amentesamantes_01_cs1w1_496x640.jpg Reinhard.Tristan.Eugen.Heydrich.600.259766.jpg www.jpg Reinhard.Tristan.Eugen.Heydrich.600.259753.jpg uaCZ47e.jpg o0800106713096271075.jpg Reinhard.Tristan.Eugen.Heydrich.600.259890.jpg Reinhard.Tristan.Eugen.Heydrich.600.259908.jpg Reinhard.Tristan.Eugen.Heydrich.600.259845.jpg rvsr1.jpg reinhard-11.jpg Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Badass Category:Immortals Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Gods Category:Kami Sama Series Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Spear Users Category:Soul Users